Why I'm in Love
by White Dragon Lily
Summary: Morgana comes back, and tries to take over Camelot, again. All of Camelot is about to fall into the witch's hands want will Merlin do to save them? M rated for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey haven't written anything for a while but I started watching Merlin again, because of my friend so I decided to write another Merlin&Arthur love story, so this is the first chapter, R&R.**

Morgana stood in the middle of the council room, and evil smile playing on her lips. All the guards of Camelot were under some sort of spell. Their eyes all glowed like red fire. The only ones that were not under the spell were Arthur, Gwen, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir Gwaine. All 5 of them chained to a column in the room. Sir Elyan was nowhere to be seen, so it was unknown if he was under the spell or not. Merlin was also missing from the room. The only other person in the room who was not under the spell was Agravaine but unlike the others he was not chained, he stood by the witch with a smirk on his face.

"Lady Morgana." Someone slammed the doors open, the ones not under the spell, turned to see Aredian, the witch finder, step in with a shining grin. "I found you're Emrys, the all mighty warlock." Morgana almost jumped with joy. "Where is he, oh I can't wait."

"Helios!" The witch finder called. A large man, with dark skin, came through the doors. He carried a smaller limp shadow, and he dropped the shadow at Morgana's feet. She looks at the person, with a curious gaze. "This isn't right." She mumbled. The ones chained to the wall strained to see who the warlock was. Gwen was the first to see. Arthur watch as her eyes widen and she dropped her head, as if in shame. Sir Gwaine, Arthur noticed, did not seem surprised by who it was, only worry crossed his eyes. Sir Leon managed to get a glimpse and his jaw almost hit the floor, he stared eyes wide, paralyzed by surprise. Sir Percival, look almost hurt, as if betrayed. Arthur wanted to know, who this Emrys was and how this warlock got so many different reactions.

"Aredian, chain him, I want to see if it true, I want to his eyes glow with magic." Morgana spat. Helios lifted the "Him" off the floor. They chained him to the wooden post in the middle of the room arms over his head holding him up. Arthur couldn't see the face, it hung too low. But the almost black pants, the blue shirt, the brown jacket and red neck tie were all too recognizable. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered. As if he heard it, Merlin, moved slightly and lifted his head. A deep cut ran from his temple and down to his jaw. His hair stuck together, his skin was pale, and his usual bright blue eyes, were dark and dull. Arthur almost didn't recognize him, and it was heartbreaking to see him that way. It's only been an hour since he last saw him, how could he change so much in so little time.

Morgana step forward, and placed something metal around his neck. Merlin tensed and threw his head back holding back a scream. He fell limp once more, with heavy breaths. Morgana smiled at his reaction, and softly petted his head, and the boy cringed away, as if her hand was fire. "Merlin, or should I call you Emrys. Oh it doesn't matter." A wicked smiled plastered on her face. "Don't waste your energy on spells, the collar suppressed all you powers." Something golden flashed in her hand. "And only I have the key." The witch slipped the key into her pocket and then yanked Merlin head back by his hair. "Now you going to tell me everything I want to know. Understand."

"I won't tell you anything." He snapped. Merlin, poor Merlin, chained to a pole, at a witch's feet, but still holding strong.

"Oh I think you will." She let go of Merlin's hair. "Now, I want to know who taught you your magic." Merlin glared at her. "No one. I was born with my power."

"Well, then if you're so powerful, why did you come here where you have to cower in fear."

"Who ever said I was afraid." The warlock snapped. Arthur flinched at the cracking sound, as Morgana's hand struck Merlin across the face. "Do not snap at me. You will learn to respect me the easy way, or the hard way." She growled. A smile played on the chained boy's lips. "I will never respect the likes of you." She hit him again, harder this time.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Sir Gwaine cried struggling to get out of the chains. A guard beside him hit him in the gut, and growled silence. Merlin looks at the chained man with worry on his face.

"Why are you so loyal to Arthur, why do you save him over and over? Why do you save anyone in Camelot knowing what they would do if they knew the real you?" Merlin did not answer. "Fine, where is the great dragon."

"I am a dragon lord; I will not bring harm to the dragons. I must protect them from things like you." her rage showed as the air around her seemed to crackle. Her anger grew and some of the roof collapsed, letting in light from the shining sun.

"Control your magic first." Merlin smiled softly. "You might as well die now if your magic bends to you emotions. You're so weak." She screamed in frustration.

"You shouldn't be talking. You should learn to control your own damned magic." she snapped.

"I can control my magic. How do you think I managed to stay hidden for so long. Even the witch finder couldn't find me the first time." Merlin grinned weakly. "If it were you, you would have died at the fire, because no one would come to save you and sorry excuse for control. I suggest you leave while you have the chance." Morgana clenched her jaw, and raised her hand as it came down across Merlin's face. Sir Gwaine yelled and tried to break the chains lose, but once again the guard beside he hit him, and growled silence. A banging began on the large wood door, they pounded and pounded. It was two people at least. "MERLIN, ARTHER." a male cried from the other side. "Answer me." the people within the room continued at if nothing happened.

"Lady Morgana, please calm down, and let me try." Aredian step forward. Morgana turned and stormed away. "Now you will find me not as kind, as our future Queen." The witch finder removed a knife from his jacket. Merlin tensed and tried to move way, but the silver chains held him in place. "Ah so you already know what this is. The more magic you have the more painful its cuts will be." Aredian cut deep into Merlin's arm, from the boy's wrist to the joint. The boy cried out in pain. His hands closed into tight fists around the chains that held him to the pole. "Wishing, your magic, wasn't as strong as it is? Now tell me what I want to know, and I won't hurt you again." Merlin stayed silent, holding back tears. Another cut was placed on the same location. Merlin cried out in pure agony. What was the knife doing to him, it couldn't possibly hurt that much.

Blood soaked into his shirt, and a look of pain plastered across Merlin face. "Come on boy; tell me what I want to know. Tell me why you save the people here. Tell me why you choose to cower in fear, tell me where the dragon is? If you tell me, there will be no more pain." Merlin stayed silent biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. The time, the witch finder, drew the knife across Merlin chest. He screamed once more, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, please stop." Gwen begged. Aredian smiled.

"Come on Merlin, you don't want your friends to see you in pain. Tell me." Merlin lifted his head. "Go to hell." The chained boy said. Aredian drew the blade across his arm again, tracing the cuts from before. Merlin cried, and then closed his eyes, and the only thing that held him up was the chains.

"Wake up, Emrys." The witch finder growled. "Or maybe you want to join Morgana and watch Camelot's down fall." Merlin opened his eyes.

"As if I would ever join you. I would rather dying trying to save Camelot then survive and watch it collapse."

The man growled and raised his hand to cut Merlin again, as something white zoomed across the room. Merlin fell to his knees, his chain's undone. Aredian gasped and stepped back. Arthur gasped when he saw it was a baby dragon. The small dragon poked its head at Merlin and seemed to want to get the collar that was still around the warlock neck. It nipped at it softly, and then nudged its head against the boy's. "Aithusa?" Merlin mumbled. "What?" Aredian step forward. The small white dragon step forward and growled, breathing a little fire. The man almost fell over try to get away.

"It's a baby dragon." Morgana snapped. The woman's magic crackled around her. "I'll take care of the dragon and Emrys myself." Aithusa bit my collar and pulled me away as a ball of magic flew in my direction. "Burn off the collar." Merlin said to the dragon. The white monster blow fire at the metal, and it melted as the boy ripped it off. He's eye glowed amber for a moment, and he got to his feet. He was barely standing.

Morgana let out a frustrated cry and threw another magic ball at the boy. It hit him, and he flew back, taking a few rolls before ending on his stomach. Gwen closed her eyes unable to watch anymore. Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine struggled to pull out of there chains. Arthur stood there too dumbstruck to do anything.

Merlin with great difficulty got to his feet. "You think you're so strong. Let see how strong you really are." Morgana smiled and walked to stand a few feet before Arthur. She began to say a spell, and spell of death. Merlin eyes open wide, and he ran as fast as he could to the other side, and said a spell. A spell of protection putting up a shield around him and Arthur, as a strong blast of magic came at them. Merlin held back the power, and let go of the spell, falling to on all fours panting. Merlin stood up for a moment, wavered and fell. The dragon caught him, and held him up.

"I told you to leave!" Merlin said. He raised his hand and pushed it towards her, and it was as if he pushed Morgana back. She flew back and hit her head, not to get up again. The guards in the room fell to the floor. "Merlin?" The little dragon said. "You must undo the chains. There is a magic ward placed over them. I am not as strong as Kilgharrah. I cannot undo them." Merlin nodded and got to his feet with the help of the small thing.

Merlin undid Arthur's chains first, and then went to Sir Gwaine. The knight helped Merlin around the room to undo the rest. After they started towards the door. "Hey, hey, hey." He said when Merlin slumped forward, into the knights arms. "Merlin? Merlin? Your fine, its ok, it's over." Gwaine told him as Gaius burst into the room. He went straight to Merlin. "What happen?" The old man asked the knight.

"The witch finder used some kind of knife on him." Gaius saw the blood stained shirt. He pulled up the sleeve. Gwen ran out of the room, crying. The knights look away. Arthur closed his eyes, at the sight of Merlin arm. It was not only cut, but each cut look like it was horribly burned. "We must get him back to my room." Sir Percival step forward, as he was the strongest knight in the room.

"I'll carry him." He mumbled, still with the look of betray on his face. But Merlin shook his head. "I think I can walk." Sir Leon, as if on auto- pilot, steps forward when Merlin got to his feet and wavered slightly. The warlock, step forward, and fell to his knees, the muscular man lifted him off the ground carrying him, bridal style, out of the room before Merlin could protest.

A day had passed since the incident. People walk everywhere, now. Carrying material to repair the castle, several physicians had come from neighboring cities to help with the hurt. Arthur stepped into his chambers and look out on to the court yard. Merlin knelt down in front of a crying girl. He smiled at her, comforting her. Arthur could see that smiling hurt him; it tugged and pulled at the injury on his cheek. The girl pointed, at a rock, something furry peaked out from under it. Merlin stood, and lifted the heavy looking rock, and removed the fur. He let the rock down, and held the fur ball out to the girl. It was a little toy bunny. The girls face brightened and she leaped into Merlin. He tensed at the pain but hugged her back, and Arthur noticed the bandages that peaked out from under his sleeve. The warlock, set the girl down, she bowed and ran away.

Merlin turned, almost walking into Percival. He stood there a look at him, and then said something, and smiled. Percival said something back, and Merlin's face darkened, and shook his head. The knight placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Merlin look up, with sadden eyes. He nodded slightly. The warlock waved and ran into the castle. About a minute pasted, and the door to Arthur chambers open. The dark haired boy sighed at the sight of the room. The king stepped away from the window and into view of Merlin's eyes. Fear spread deep into his eyes.

"Good morning, Sire." Merlin's voice shook. "Morning." Arthur answered. Merlin bent down, and picked up a white shirt off the floor. Arthur closed the space the between then, and shoved Merlin up against the wall, the shirt fluttered out of Merlin's hand and landed on the ground once more. The boy's breath shortened, but it was obvious he was trying to stay calm. Arthur glared at him. "Give me one good reason I should not kill you." Merlin bowed his head; he could really tell him that if he was dead Arthur would not make it as a king. He would never go for that. "Well, Merlin, should I just kill you." Arthur accidentally grabbed Merlin's injured arm, the warlock cried out softly, and sunk to his knees, hugging the injury to his chest.

Arthur did not know what to say. He wanted to apologize for hurting him, but he couldn't. Now he knew that Merlin was a warlock, something he hated. All this time Merlin had work for Arthur, why didn't he just kill him? Isn't that what warlocks do, try their best to heartlessly kill every person, good or bad. Was there even such thing as bad magic? Good magic? Merlin rose from the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." Merlin bowed and turned to the door. Arthur wanted to stop him. No, he needs to stop him, from leaving. If Merlin left now he would never forgive himself. "Merlin, wait." The warlock stood with his hand on the door. It was like that for some time, Merlin about to walk out, and Arthur standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to say. "Is there really such thing as good magic?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just stood there at first, not saying anything. "There is no such thing as good magic. There no such thing as bad magic. Magic is one and the same. Magic cannot control itself, something must control it. It is the person who is good or bad, not the magic. It is the person's intentions that make magic seem good, or bad." Merlin finally answered. He stood for a moment longer before opening the door and slipping out.

Arthur stared at the door where Merlin had just left out of. There is no good magic, there is no bad magic. Magic cannot control itself. How, how is all of this possible. It not the magic that is good or bad, it is the person. Their intentions to either protect or kill. Merlin all he did was, stay silent all this time about his powers. For all Arthur knew he could be trying to save him, protect him. Arthur stood his chambers. Merlin was always there, when something bad happened. He poisoned himself to save him when he was prince. When travel to the isle on the blessed, Merlin almost died when protecting Arthur for those shadow beasts. So many times, Merlin put his own life in danger to saves Arthur.

Arthur was about to run out the door when a knock came to the door. Arthur ran over and threw the door open, hoping it was Merlin. But no, Sir Leon stood on the other side. "You seem like your waiting for someone." The knight said.

Arthur shook his head. "No, No. You came to tell me something?" Sir Leon looks at him. "I was just wondering if you were alright, Sire." Leon said. "Yesterday was a nerve shattering ordeal."

"I am alright, thank you." Arthur spoke softly, was he really alright? "Have you seen, Merlin?"

Leon looks at him with a curios gaze. "I saw the boy about 5 minutes ago. He was walking out the front gates. I had asked him where he was going, and he said something about the clearing and a friend." Arthur ran off. "Thank you!" He called behind him, running through the castle halls. He almost ran into several people, but they moved aside when they saw Arthur charging down the hall like a wild horse.

Out of breath, Arthur final reached the clearing. Merlin stood in the middle, with that white dragon from before, and another dragon towering over him. The great dragon?

"You are one side to a coin. Without the other side, it is not a coin." The great dragon said.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER GIVE ME A STAIRT FORWARD ANSWER!" Merlin screamed, panting after, holding his hand over his chest.

"Young warlock. The riddles you must figure out on your own, it will help you in the future." The large dragon said. Merlin bowed his head. "What if he makes me leave? What will happen?"

"Merlin you know every well what will not happen." The little dragon said. "If it does Camelot will fall, and King Arthur will die. It may not seem like it, but Camelot does need you." The small thing seemed to smile. "And he will not make you leave."

"How could you possible know that, Aithusa?" Merlin asked the white creature.

"Because he is the other side of the coin. Without the other side, the coin cannot be a coin." Merlin glared at the larger dragon. "Been teaching her riddles too." The great dragon, smiled, and spread its wings. "You are just one side to the coin, without the second you are nothing." With that the two dragons flew off. Merlin watched them leave.

"Damn him and his riddles. I know I am one side to the coin, and Arthur is the other." Merlin paused. "BUT THAT NOT GOING TO STOP HIM FROM KILLLING ME." He cried after the dragons. Arthur step forward, and walk to Merlin. Merlin spun to see the king. "Sire, what are you doing here?" Arthur smiled slightly. "Two sides, one coin." Merlin's eyes widen. "Very Interesting."

The king looked at the warlock before him, and then softly kisses him. "I guess that explains why I'm in love with you."

**A/N: Hey, so guys hoped you liked it, um the next chapter I think is going to be M rated, just an extra. But review**


	2. Extra

**A/N: Alright here's the extra chapter I promised. Sorry it took so long, you don't think summer is that busy other than like a vacation, but I guess it didn't end that way. Oh and I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I didn't really I have time to check over, I was kind rushing because I felt really bad the it was taking so long to put it up… But anyway R&R.**

"Rise and shine." Merlin smiles and pulls the curtains apart to let in the morning sun.

"I want a day off." Arthur mumbles from under the covers as Merlin goes to stand beside the bed.

"Yeah and so do I, but look where are I am." The servant sighs. A hand slipped out from under the covers and wrapped around the boys wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Merlin fell forward, and Arthur free hand tangles in the dark hair pull Merlin into a soft kiss.

"Then we can take one together." Arthur smiled. "Is the door locked?"

"No." Merlin whispered his voice shacking softly. "But I can make it locked." He kissed Arthur again. There was a bang, and Merlin jumps from the bed like a frightened cat. A low laugh comes from the door, and both Arthur and Merlin look to see who chuckled. Sir Leon stood at the door.

"Sorry to disturb, but Agrivane seeks your presents, Arthur." Leon smiles. Merlin got up from the floor and brushes himself off.

"I'll be down soon. Give me some time to get dressed." Arthur mumbles and throws the covers aside. "Give me about an hour." He smiles standing up.

"What would you-" Leon starts and then looks to Merlin. "Oh. Well ok, I'll just leave." Arthur grabs Merlin waist and yanked him towards himself. Merlin squeaks and put his hands on the king's chest to push back. "HEY. Don't start yet." Leon scrambles out of the door.

"Lock the door on your way out" Arthur calls dragging Merlin to the bed. The lock slid into place and Arthur didn't waste another moment. He quickly removes Merlin's jacket, shirt and scarf.

"Sire." Merlin whispers.

"I told you Arthur when were alone." The king mumbles kissing the boy again. Arthur forces Merlin under him and pins the boy's hands over the dark hair with one hand. The boy squirms slightly but didn't fight it. Arthur smirked. "I love your face right now. The red blush on your cheeks." The blond boy caresses Merlin face softly with his thumb. "Your eyes, how they shine with lust. I want you to only show this to me." The boy nodded softly and kissed the man above him.

Arthur's hand brushed over Merlin's chest cause a shiver run through him. "Arthur." Merlin moans. The hand slowly made it way down, and rubbed the boy in between the legs. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaims as electricity causes him to jump. "Wh-what are you doing?" Merlin and Arthur not getting much pass kissing was getting Merlin much too flustered for his liking.

"It's alright just trust me." Arthur whispers, releasing the boy's hands, and his other hand rubbing against Merlin again. The boy squeezes his eyes shut, and covering his mouth with the back of his hand trying not to moan again. Arthur let out a low laugh and undid the fastening on the boy's pants pulling them off in one smooth motion leaving Merlin completely exposed.

"Arthur?" The boy moans with an attempt to cover himself. Arthur grabs both of his wrists and pushed them into the bed.

"I said trust me." Arthur mumbles as his hand brushes his hand over Merlin's half hard dick. The prince's leaned down and tongue ran up the vein on the back of the boy's member causing him to shiver. Arthur's hand brushed over Merlin stomach.

"Arthur, Arthur." Merlin whispers. "I-I'm scared." Arthur stops and looks at the boy in the eyes.

"I'll be gentle." Arthur said touching the boy again. There was a pound on the door, and Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. "WHAT!"

"ARTHER!" Agrivane yelled. "Leave Merlin alone, and get your ass into the council chambers, NOW!" Merlin quickly removed himself from under Arthur and got dress. He open the door, giving the Uncle a soft smile. Agrivane stared at him, scanning the boy down. The light blush over the cheeks, the pale skin, slightly swollen lips and large pupils told the man exactly what the two were about to do, and he was not pleased.

Merlin walked back into the room once they left and got to cleaning the chambers. He moved around the room slowly think about what just happened and what it almost turned into. Merlin felt his face get hot with the thought of Arthur touching him again. He could concentrate on his work, and the boy left to go for a walk around the castle to cool this mind, and try to push away the thoughts of what just happened.

It was dark when Merlin woke. The boy jumped to his feet realizing he dozed off while leaning against a pillar. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Slowly he wandered around and finally found a way back to the kingdom walls.

Slowly the boy walked to the King's chambers, thinking he would be furious for missing out work all day. The boy opened the wooden door slowly. "Sire?" He mumbled. The room was dark, excepted for one lit candle near the bed. Merlin walked inside and suddenly the door slammed behind him. The boy spun on his heels and saw a shadowy figure standing in front of the door, with the lock clicking into place.

"Arthur?"

"Think you can skip out on work all day?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Forgive me it won't happen again." Merlin quietly begged.

"I don't believe you; I think you need to be punished." The king said in a low voice as he approached the boy. Arthur put a hand on Merlin's chest and pushed him back against the table. The boy put both hands on the table for support and looked the man towering over him with a surprised stare. Arthur's other hand trailed down from Merlin's neck down to his crouch. The man watched as the Warlocks cheeks and nose turned a red. "You're so cute." The king whispered.

Arthur slipped his hand back up and moved his hands to the boy's shoulders, taking off the brown jacket, and then moved his hands down and under Merlin's shirt. The boy quietly moaned, and whispered that the hands were to cold. Arthur just let out a low laugh and continued to slip his hands up farther, brushing them over the nipples. Merlin moaned and slightly arched his back into the touch. Arthur removed the clothing that was only in the way, and then took off his own shirt, and led the boy to the bed.

Merlin fell back onto the bed and pulled himself closer to the pillows and headboard. Arthur smiled as he crawled on top and started trailing kisses from the boy belly button and across his chest until he reached a pink nub. Merlin sucked in air as he felt the soft wet tongue lick its way across his nipple. Arthur teased one with his tongue and the other with his hand enjoying the soft moans and pants coming from the boy below him. He switched over and started licking the other one; enjoy the same reaction the boy gave.

Arthur pulled himself up and kissed Merlin, who seemed to be lost, and lusting. Merlin attempted to take dominance but Arthur was of course the one to win in the end. As the king's tongue brushed over Merlin's, the boy felt hands start to undo his trousers. Arthur pulled away and pulled the pants down with the boxers under leaving the boy exposed.

"Arthur?" The boy moaned softly as he felt hands touching him. He gasped when the King's tongue licked the shaft and then completely engulf it. Merlin let out a throaty groan with the heat and wetness wrapped around him. Arthur bobbed his head up and down smiling softly at the sounds and soft cries Merlin let out. "Arthur, Arthur, I c-can't i-I'm going to c-cum."

With a pop Arthur pulled away leaving Merlin wanting more. The king stuck three fingers in his mouth and licked them, watching Merlin's face get redder. He moved his fingers out and down to the boy's entrance.

"Arthur?"

"Just relax and trust me." Arthur whispered. "I'm trying to make it easier for you." The king slowly pushed in a finger and the warlock squirmed slightly, squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to hold back a soft moan. Arthur moved and curled the finger stretching the boy before adding a second.

Merlin cheeks were a bright red from embarrassment, eyes closed in pleasure, lips slightly parted and swollen from kissing. Arthur smiled and moved the two fingers and scissors them, cause Merlin to moan, and cheeks get redder. Arthur added a third and started looking for the sweet spot. He knew he found it when Merlin back arched, eyes widen in surprise, lips parted in a loud gasp. The king smirked and brushed it several move time before removing his fingers, pulled away and removed his pants.

The blond lined himself up with the boy's entrance. Merlin gave a soft unsure nodded and Arthur pushed in. Once all the way in Arthur stopped to let Merlin adjust to the size. He looked at the boy below him, panting; cheeks still cherry red, hands gripping the sheets below them.

"No." Arthur whispered taking one of Merlin hands and putting it to curl around his neck. "You hold on to me. I'm here for you, so use me. Merlin put his other arm around Arthur neck, as the man slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. He set a slowly pace as Merlin moans turned from pained to pleasured.

The king started to move faster, and Merlin buried his head in the crook of the man neck. Each time the blond thrusts in Merlin could feel pleasure, almost like electricity course through his body.

"Ar-Arthur I'm close." Merlin panted in between moans, and cries. Arthur grabbed Merlin shaft and started to pump it in time with is thrusts, quickly sending the boy overboard. The warlock tensed, his back arched, and he cried Arthur name as he came onto his stomach and chest. The tightness Arthur felt around his own shaft, he soon followed releasing inside of the boy.

Arthur pulled out a collapsed next to the boy, and pulled the covers over them both, spooning his new found love.

"Merlin, I want to be with you forever." Arthur whispered to the boy he thought was sleeping. The boy smiled.

"Are you trying to propose to me?" Merlin asked, and Arthur stayed silent.

"What if I am?" Arthur breathed into the younger's ear. Merlin turned to look the man in the eye, he kissed him and pulled away.

"Then I would say, I also what to be with you forever."

**A/N: The little review box, button (Whatever it is, cuz its always changing…) is below so type what you thought and push the attractive little post button ^-^**


End file.
